Shadow Ops series
Shadow Ops series by Mike Cole. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Military Fantasy / Sci-Fantasy Series Description or Overview The central plot/character arc deals with a “company guy” who is part of the army’s corps of personnel dedicated to policing/suppressing magic, who suddenly manifests an incredibly powerful, unique and prohibited ability himself. Suddenly on the run from his colleagues and friends, he’s pushed into an underground that deals with the secrets I just hinted at above. ~ New Series Spotlight - The Book Pushers Books in Series Shadow Ops series: # Control Point (2012) # Fortress Frontier (2013) # Breach Zone (Jan 28, 2014) ~ Recruiting (Book trailer) | Myke Cole Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "Gemini Cell" (Jan 27, 2015) (Goodreads) * ?. "Weapons in the Earth" in Operation Arcana (Expected Pub: 2015) ~ Link and Goodreads page NOTE: "Gemini Cell" takes place in the SHADOW OPS universe, but is a prequel, taking place many years before the events in CONTROL POINT Themes & Symbolism * Manipulation * Tracking World Building Settings * Shelburne * Kiowa * Vermont: State * New York City: City * Sass * Sorrahhad * South Burlington * The globe, mostly in the USA Supernatural Elements ✥ Supes: Magical abilities, Aeromancer (controls air), alien species (?), goblins. . . ✥ Magical Powers: control fire, water, earth, air and health along with other prohibited types Glossary: * Latent: Any individual who possesses magical ability, detected or otherwise. * Selfers: Latent individuals who elect to flee authority and use their magical abilities unsupervised. Selfers are usually tracked down and killed. * Probes: Short for “Prohibited.” Those Latents who Manifest in a school of prohibited magic such as Negramancy, Portamancy, Necromancy, or Sentient Elemental Conjuration. * Sorcerer: A SOC magical operator—an officer of the SOC who employs magic as his primary military specialty. * Suppression: The act of using one’s own magical current to block that of another. *'KIA': Killed in Action. * Elementalist: A person practicing the prohibited school of Sentient. * Whispering: Terramantic magic used to control the actions of animals. This is prohibited by the U.S. Code. S.O.C. Terramancers are not permitted to Whisper. * Witch: Selfer slang for a Negramancer. Male Necromancers are sometimes called Warlocks. 'Groups & Organizations': * SOC: Supernatural Operations Corps * SASS: Suitability Assessment Section * SAOLCC: Sorcerer's Apprentice/Officer Leadership Combined Course. Basic training for SOC sorcerers. * FOB: Forward Operating Base WORLD The world has changed, and yet not. The Great Reawakening has come and a small percentage of the population has begun to manifest certain magical abilities. People can control fire, water, earth, air and health along with other prohibited types, but you'll find no Captain Planet here. As soon as you manifest, you enlist in the military otherwise risk being named a Selfer—a rogue magic-user who's all but dead in the eyes of the military. Oscar Britton is a helicopter pilot for the Army, he flies Kiowas if you were wondering. As we jump into Shadow Ops, Britton's team along with a team from the SOC (Supernatural Operations Corps) is on their way to take down a couple Selfers at a local school. The problem is—these are just kids and Britton has a tough time going in to take them out, thus introducing some of the difficult problems with getting rid of due process for a minority group. They take out the kids, not without some clashing between Britton and the SOC team head, Harlequin (an Aeromancer - controls air). Then, Britton wakes up the next morning manifesting in a prohibited school of magic, he's a probe and probes are dead on sight. What's there to do but run? There's so much more to go into, but I really hate ruining anything, but lets just say that there are quite a few twists and turns, lots of fighting (both hand-to-hand and with magic), alien species, moral quandaries, and lots more. ~ Goodreads Reader Protagonist Oscar Britton: African American soldier who manifests latent magical powers. He is recruited into the shadow ops organization. Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Myke Cole * Website: Myke Cole | RTB * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Military-Fantasy, Bio: As a security contractor, government civilian and military officer, Myke Cole’s career has run the gamut from Counterterrorism to Cyber Warfare to Federal Law Enforcement. He’s done three tours in Iraq and was recalled to serve during the Deepwater Horizon oil spill. All that conflict can wear a guy out. Thank goodness for fantasy novels, comic books, late night games of Dungeons and Dragons and lots of angst fueled writing. ~ Goodreads | Myke Cole Cover Artist ✦ Artist—UK covers: Larry Rostant — for Headline Publishers ~ Sources: *Bibliography: Cover: Control Point *Fantasy Book Critic: Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier *Fantasy Book Critic: Shadow Ops: Breach Zone ✦ Artist—US covers: Michael Komarck — for Ace Books ~ Sources: *Book: Shadow Ops: Control Point *Fantasy Book Critic: Shadow Ops: Control Point *Fear of the Dark: January 2012 *Fortress Frontier - Shelfari *Bibliography: Cover: Fortress Frontier *Fantasy Book Critic: Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier by Myke Cole *The Qwillery: Interview with Myke Cole, author of the Shadow Ops series *Breach Zone - Shelfari *Bibliography: Cover: Breach Zone *Breach Zone: US Cover and Map | Myke Cole *Fantasy Book Critic: Shadow Ops: Breach Zone by Myke Cole ✦ Map Artist: Priscilla Spencer — Source: Breach Zone: US Cover and Map | Myke Cole Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace Books * Author Page: # Control Point: Paperback, 389 pages, Pub: Jan 31st 2012—ISBN 1937007243 # Fortress Frontier: Paperback, 344 pages, Pub: Jan 29th 2013—ISBN 0425256367 # Breach Zone: Paperback, 344 pages, Pub: Jan 28th 2014—ISBN 0425256375 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Control Point: Across the country and in every nation, people are waking up with magical talents. Untrained and panicked, they summon storms, raise the dead, and set everything they touch ablaze. Army officer Oscar Britton sees the worst of it. A lieutenant attached to the military's Supernatural Operations Corps, his mission is to bring order to a world gone mad. Then he abruptly manifests a rare and prohibited magical power, transforming him overnight from government agent to public enemy number one. The SOC knows how to handle this kind of situation: hunt him down--and take him out. Driven into an underground shadow world, Britton is about to learn that magic has changed all the rules he's ever known, and that his life isn't the only thing he's fighting for. ~ Goodreads | Control Point (Shadow Ops, #1) by Myke Cole — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Fortress Frontier (2013): The Great Reawakening did not come quietly. Across the country and in every nation, people began to develop terrifying powers—summoning storms, raising the dead, and setting everything they touch ablaze. Overnight the rules changed…but not for everyone. Colonel Alan Bookbinder is an army bureaucrat whose worst war wound is a paper-cut. But after he develops magical powers, he is torn from everything he knows and thrown onto the front-lines. Drafted into the Supernatural Operations Corps in a new and dangerous world, Bookbinder finds himself in command of Forward Operating Base Frontier—cut off, surrounded by monsters, and on the brink of being overrun. Now, he must find the will to lead the people of FOB Frontier out of hell, even if the one hope of salvation lies in teaming up with the man whose own magical powers put the base in such grave danger in the first place—Oscar Britton, public enemy number one. ~ Goodreads | Fortress Frontier (Shadow Ops, #2) by Myke Cole ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Breach Zone (2014): The Great Reawakening did not come quietly. Across the country and in every nation, people began “coming up Latent,” developing terrifying powers—summoning storms, raising the dead, and setting everything they touch ablaze. Those who Manifest must choose: become a sheepdog who protects the flock or a wolf who devours it… In the wake of a bloody battle at Forward Operating Base Frontier and a scandalous presidential impeachment, Lieutenant Colonel Jan Thorsson, call sign “'Harlequin',” becomes a national hero and a pariah to the military that is the only family he’s ever known. In the fight for Latent equality, Oscar Britton is positioned to lead a rebellion in exile, but a powerful rival beats him to the punch: Scylla, a walking weapon who will stop at nothing to end the human-sanctioned apartheid against her kind. When Scylla’s inhuman forces invade New York City, the Supernatural Operations Corps are the only soldiers equipped to prevent a massacre. In order to redeem himself with the military, Harlequin will be forced to face off with this havoc-wreaking woman from his past, warped by her power into something evil. ~ Goodreads | Breach Zone (Shadow Ops, #3) by Myke Cole ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—: First Sentences # Control Point (2012) — They want me to kill a child, Lieutenant Oscar Britton thought. # Fortress Frontier (2013) — He races into the water, kicking up clods of wet sand, waves sloshing over the glass-polished surface of his shoes. # Breach Zone (Jan 28, 2014) — Swift eased up the hood of his sweatshirt and kept his head down. Quotes * Goodreads | Myke Cole Quotes (Author of Control Point) * Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Control Point (Shadow Ops, #1) by Myke Cole *Lists That Contain Fortress Frontier (Shadow Ops, #2) by Myke Cole *Lists That Contain Breach Zone (Shadow Ops, #3) by Myke Cole *Lists That Contain Gemini Cell by Myke Cole Special Lists: *Fantasy-Faction's Top Books of 2013 (36 books) *Best Fantasy Books 2012 (#14 out of 60 books) *Urban Fantasy: Straight, No Romance (36 books) *Kick-Ass Military Science Fiction Books (138 books) *Guys Adventure Fiction (153 books) *Best Detective/Urban/Fantasy (138 books) *Urban Fantasy With Male Lead Characters (552 books) *r/fantasy's Official Underrated and Underread Fantasy (325 books) *Contemporary Fantasy for Guys (451 books) Awards * 2013 Compton Crook Award Winner: The Compton Crook Award [2013-6-JVRB] * WINNER OF THE 2013 COMPTON-CROOK AWARD! — Control Point Read Alikes (suggestions) — If you like these, you may like this: * Deacon Chalk series * Monster Hunter International series * Demon Squad series Paranormal Military * Shadowstorm series * Charlie Madigan series * World of the Lupi series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Crimson Moon series * Spook Squad series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * Jaz Parks series * Laura Blackstone series * Night Huntress series * SPI Files series Para Hunters/Assassins: * Demon Accords series * Hunter Kiss series * Dante Valentine series * Dark-Hunter series * Half-Light City series * Jane Yellowrock series * Shaede Assassin series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Black Sun's Daughter series * Guild Hunter series SciFi-Urban Fantasy * Grimnoir Chronicles series * Webmage series * Korsak Brothers series * New Crobuzon series * Sirantha Jax series * MetaWars series Elementals * Alex Verus series * Elemental Assassin series * Rogue Mage series * Night Tracker series Sorcerers * Dresden Files series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Wicked City series Other Male Lead * Shadow Saga series * Alex Verus series * Eric Carter series * Felix Castor series * Joe Pitt series * Matthew Swift series * Nightside series * Peter Grant series * Piers Knight series * Richard Oort / Edge series * Sandman Slim series * Shadowspawn series * Simon Canderous series * Tony Foster series * Twenty Palaces series * Void City series Notes See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Bibliography | Myke Cole *Shadow Ops series ~ Goodreads *Myke Cole - FF *Shadow Ops - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Shadow Ops (Myke Cole) Series ~ Shelfari *Myke Cole - ISFdb Bibliography *Myke Cole's Shadow Ops | Series | LibraryThing Free Stories: *Book: Shadow Ops: Control Point ~ free read and detils online *Myke Cole's Blog - Free Story — A Place for Heroes - June 11, 2014 16:11 ~ GR *PDF: mykecole.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/A-Place-for-Heroes.pdf Summaries: *Welcome to the Source: Shadow Ops: Control Point by Myke Cole | Tor.com *Back to the Source: Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier by Myke Cole | Tor.com World, Characters, etc: *Shadow Ops (Myke Cole) Series ~ Shelfari Articles: *The World in the Satin Bag: Rethinking Superhero Ethics and Myke Cole's Shadow Ops Series *Shelfari: "Control Point" by Myke Cole: Black Hawk Down Meets the X-Men Reviews: *Fantasy Book Critic: Shadow Ops: Control Point #1 by Myke Cole (Reviewed by Mihir Wanchoo) *Fantasy Book Critic: Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier #2 by Myke Cole (Reviewed by Mihir Wanchoo) *Fantasy Book Critic: Shadow Ops: Breach Zone #3 (Reviewed by Mihir Wanchoo) *Shadow Ops: Control Point #1 by Myke Cole | Fantasy Faction *Book review - Control Point #1- Shadow Ops Series, a novel by Myke Cole *Review of Control Point #1 (Shadow Ops #1) by Myke Cole | The Ranting Dragon *"Control Point" #1 by Myke Cole: Black Hawk Down Meets the X-Men ~ Shelfari *Review - Shadow Ops: Control Point #1 by Myke Cole | Examiner.com *Shadow Ops: Control Point #1 by Myke Cole – Review | The Founding Fields *New Releases: Shadow Ops - Control Point #1 by Myke Cole - pornokitsch *Guys Lit Wire: Shadow Ops: Control Point #1 by Myke Cole *Fantasy & SciFi Lovin' Reviews: Shadow Ops: Control Point #1 by Myke Cole *REVIEW: Fortress Frontier #2 by Myke Cole - SF Signal *FORTRESS FRONTIER #2 by Myke Cole | Kirkus *Review: Shadow Ops – Fortress Frontier #2 by Myke Cole | Best Fantasy Books Blog *The SF Site Featured Review: Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier *Fortress Frontier #2 by Myke Cole | Fantasy Faction *Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier by Myke Cole – Review The Founding Fields *Elitist Book Reviews: Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier #2 *Neth Space: Sort-of Review: Fortress Frontier #2 by Myke Cole *Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier #2, by Myke Cole *Staffer's Book Review Fortress Frontier by Myke Cole *Whatchamacallit Reviews: Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier #2: By Myke Cole *Fortress Frontier #2 by Myke Cole – Review | The Roaming Bard *The Siege of Manhattan: Breach Zone by Myke Cole | Tor.com *Myke Cole's Breach Zone #3 is like The Dark Knight Rises with sorcery *Breach Zone (Shadow OPS #3) by Myke Cole - Official Reviews | SFFWorld *Enjoying the Chaos, Breach Zone by Myke Cole Reviewed | The Toonari Post *Breach Zone by Myke Cole | Fantasy Faction *Shadow Ops: Breach Zone by Myke Cole – Review « The Founding Fields *Staffer's Book Review Thoughts on Breach Zone by Myke Cole *Review: Breach Zone (Shadow Ops #3) by Myke Cole | King of the Nerds!!! *Breach Zone by Myke Cole book review *Whatchamacallit Reviews: Shadow Ops: Breach Zone: By Myke Cole *The World in the Satin Bag: Book Review: Breach Zone by Myke Cole *shadow ops « Reader Dad – Book Reviews Interviews, Guest posts: *New Series Spotlight: Shadow Ops | The Book Pushers | Book Reviews | Book Chatter *The Qwillery: Interview with Myke Cole—Shadow Ops series - January 25, 2013 *MilSciFi.com Interviews Myke Cole, author of Control Point, Shadow Ops series *Fear of the Dark: January 2012 *The Big Idea: Myke Cole | Whatever *shadow ops series » BookThing! *Interview with Author Myke Cole | Michael A. Ventrella *The Qwillery: Interview with Myke Cole, — Shadow Ops series - January 25, 2013 *INTERVIEW | Myke Cole author of Fortress Frontier ~ Mad Hatter's Bookshelf & Book Review *SOS Aloha: Aloha to Myke Cole and SHADOW OPS: CONTROL POINT *Guest: Myke Cole! | Limecello *My Favorite Bit: Myke Cole talks about FORTRESS FRONTIER | Mary Robinette Kowal *Interview – Myke Cole | The Founding Fields *I am the military fantasy author Myke Cole - AMA : Fantasy Artists: *Larry Rostant - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Michael Komarck - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Michael Komarck Illustration *Cover Battle: Which is Your Favorite Control Point Cover? | The Ranting Dragon Author: *Myke Cole | RTB *Myke Cole (Author of Control Point) ~ GR Community, Fan Sites: *Books Like Myke Cole's Shadow Ops. *(3) Myke Cole *Myke Cole (MykeCole) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Control Point (Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole.jpg|1. Control Point (2012 Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11783484-control-point 15705510-Myke Cole bk1.jpg|1. Control Point (2012—Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole—UK cover by Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15705510-control-point 2. Fortress Frontier (Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole.jpg|2. Fortress Frontier (2013—Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14759319-fortress-frontier 3. Breach Zone (Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole.jpg|3. Breach Zone (Jan 2014—Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17888311-breach-zone Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Magic Users Category:Aliens Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies Category:SciFi-Urban Fantasy Category:Mages Category:Goblins Category:Set in New York City Category:Sorcerers Category:Elementals Category:Warlocks Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe